Our Hill Under the Stars
by Lovergirl0924
Summary: London doesn't have a good record with love so when James comes along it's hard for to let him in. Even when she has to. (sorry really bad at summaries)


"Grandma, I don't want to get married." London shouted. London is a young woman, but not any ordinary woman. She's a young princess and her legacy is to be the next queen. London has only dreamed of becoming queen since she was little. She has a great role model for it. Her grandmother who is currently queen. London's mother left her when she was a baby to have a normal life in America. So her grandmother had to step up and raise London.

"London you know you have too. You always told me how you wanted to be Queen and you know I'm not getting any younger and you're the only one that is heir since your mom gave up on her legacy."

"But Grandma, I don't want to be Queen because I have a man by my side. I want to be Queen because I'm going to do well in this country! I London Wessex will be the first Queen of the Kendas Empire without a husband!" London's grandmother looked at her with a small smirk.

"You are just like your mother. So ambitious. Wanting to marry for love. I loved your grandfather a lot, and we were forced to get married."

"But that doesn't always happen, Grandma." London walked away and towards her room.

"Baby. What are you trying to say." They were both sitting on London's freshly made king-size bed.

"I don't have a good track record with love. My mother left me. I don't know who my father is and all the boys I liked during my schooling knew I was the princess and only wanted me because of that." London started tearing up. Her grandmother rubbed her arms gently.

"Baby I love you. Your grandfather loved you the short time that he was around. Your father would leave you if he knew you existed," London raises an eyebrow to this. "I know your mother. She would sneak out almost every night to see one man. I know who he is but when your mother found out she was pregnant, she broke it off with him stayed inside until you were born. Then when you were about 6 months old that's when she told me and your Papa that she was leaving for America. That she wouldn't be able to handle you and Queen when I die." London gasped when she heard this.

"Did she plan ahead? I mean like would she always talk about you dying?" London was always interested in what her mother was like.

"Yes, she was a realist. Sadly, shortly after she left your grandfather died," Grandma started off in the distance for a while until remembering the subject that they were talking about. "How did this conversation become one about your mother?"

"Grandma if I have to get married. I would like to meet my father. So he can walk me down the aisle if he wants to."

"Of course, baby. Anything for you. Now, are you ready to meet your suitors?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." They walk down to one of the many living spaces in the castle where everyone was. There were men everywhere. London even saw a few women.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce you our Queen and our Princess London." Everyone applauded. You didn't expect people to applaud you. When you were little parents of kids at school would call you a bastard child and that's how the whole kingdom felt about you.

"Go and mingle I'll be on the sideline watching." You kissed the side of her cheek and went to the first person you saw.

"Hey, girlfriend." You squealed. It was your best friend Wanda. Who will of course be your maiden of honor.

"Hey, cutie. Who do you think is the cutest right now?"

"I'm not paying much attention, Wanda, have you seen Nat?"

"Come on London you know the guys you reject will end up being my suitors. I don't want to like someone and you pick them. No, I haven't I thought she and Steve was staying here." You rolled your eyes. Wanda's family are the rulers of a neighboring kingdom. Wanda just like you would be married off, but would be queen of a different kingdom since she has an older brother to rule after her parents die.

"They aren't staying here she told me Steve had to stay home and they would be here at least an hour before the event."

"You changed the subject…again. Why don't you call her?" Wanda was still paying attention to the guys around her. The doors to the living room opened and in came Nat, Steve, and a brunette.

"Finally, Nat I was getting worried you were going to miss it." You said while hugging her and bowing for Steve.

"Come on, London you know you don't need to do that," Steve said when you finished bowing, pulling you in for a hug.

"I know. I like to see it as an inside joke between us." You replied.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world. We were late because somebody wasn't getting fast enough." Nat finally said, eyeing the brunette.

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm London." The brunette eyes your hand that was stretched out for him to shake.

"I think we've already met Princess." He said.

"London you remember James from the wedding." Steve interrupted. James is Steve's best friend whose kingdom is right next to Steve's."

"That's right. I'm so sorry. I've been all over the place lately." James scoffs at you. "Let me get you guys out of the doorway. Waiters are passing around champagne, and I'll have someone take your coats for you. Wanda is staring at everyone if you want to go and talk to her." You tell Nat. As they walked away James moves closer to her.

"You seriously forgot about me, Doll? I thought I gave you a night you would never forget?" He whispered in your ear.

"It was one kiss 2 years ago. I didn't know you would have been a suitor anyways. Especially after what you did when you were a kid." You smirked watching his ego drop.

"I know I thought I would be married to that chick as punishment. I guess your grandmother's precious council has forgotten about it."

"They haven't. But since you two were supposed to be courting by now I want you here." Your grandma said from behind you. When you were younger you and James were practically engaged before you even met. Kendas' council and James' family's council both thought it would be best for both of the families if You and James got married when you reached 23, but at your 16th birthday party when you and James were supposed to meet. He ran off into a room, with a waitress. They were caught before he could finish. The girl ended up getting fired and James, your "engagement" with him was over. You haven't seen him since he ruined your birthday until Steve got married to your college best friend who was a civilian.

"Grandma. Should be afraid what you have planned."

"Oh no you shouldn't. Go mingle with the suitors. I want to have a chat with James."

"Good luck." You mouth when you were behind your Grandmother.

"I would like to apologize for my actions when I was younger. I would also like to say that…."

"Shh," your Grandma interrupted. "I know why you did it. London was dating a civilian boy and you were jealous."

"Ma'am, I think you have the wrong idea. I didn't know London back then."

"No you didn't but you were supposed to be the one to marry her and date her at that age but when she wasn't with you your ego deflated and you needed someone who was of lower status than you. I still see the same love-struck face you had back then. You still have it."

"I'm sorry, but I don't love her. I can't."

"I've seen love blossom before. In London mother. When I say you're in love with my granddaughter. I mean it." James looks at her with a confused look.

"Fine, you caught me."

"Caught you how." London walks up behind her grandma, but before getting her attention James stops her.

"I love her."

AN:Hey guys sorry it's been awhile, schooling got in the way. Here is a new story about Bucky because why not. Hope you enjoy and tell me what you want from this story as it goes along. Possible smut in future.


End file.
